


Withdrawl

by wingeddeanmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, One Shot, Smoking, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddeanmon/pseuds/wingeddeanmon
Summary: Sam and Gabriel breakup. Gabe is heartbroken while Sam moves on.





	Withdrawl

Gabriel was the first to admit he wasn't the best when in a relationship. He was needy, erratic, stubborn, went for days without responding, and he had tenancies towards jealousy and jumping to conclusions. Despite it, he was still loving, passionate, and fiercely loyal to where he didn't know when to call things off.

That's how he ended up sitting silently in the car, in a gas station parking lot while Sam bought another pack of cigarettes, something he had quit but taken back up since their fights became a common occurrence. The couple had just gotten into another fight, and this was their biggest. It was about nothing and everything, and both of them couldn't escape the reality of it.

He watched as Sam paid and only glanced over when he got back in the car. Both sat in silence for the rest of the car ride to Gabriel's apartment. Sam nervously tapped the steering wheel and Gabriel grabbed the carton of cigarettes. Using his fingernails, he broke open the plastic foil then broke the seal of the box. He took one out and spun it in his fingers for a moment before sighing.

"We're over now, aren't we?" Gabriel asked, not looking up.

Sam sighed heavily and gripped tightly onto the steering wheel for a moment. He nodded.

"I… I think so, yeah." Sam said.

He looked over and they met each other's eyes for a moment. The pain, longing, and heartbreak of their broken relationship hung between them.

"Gabe, I…"

Choking back tears, Gabriel shook his head and quickly grabbed his jacket and hopped out of the car. The door shut loud and heavy, and Gabriel went to the door to the building. He looked back at Sam who was still in his car. A final sad look and Gabriel went inside.

Fast forward a few days of watching nothing but shitty romcoms and eating part stale leftovers from the fridge, Gabriel picked himself off the bathroom floor and moved himself to the couch. Or his bed. The bed is nice. It's also a great option. The bed suddenly became more occupied than the couch.

Gabriel flew through the standard breakup motions. Cut, bleached, and dyed his hair. Ate too much or too little. Spent nights awake watching late night cable and trying not to think too much. Not much had changed. Their relationship grew distant before the breakup and Gabriel often spent nights alone, but at least there was an underlying sense that Sam, someone, was there.

Two months passed. Gabriel was at the supermarket wearing a taco stained, too large shirt and worn sweatpants. He had a cart full of cereal and poptarts, and he was currently in the liquor aisle, eyeing the peppermint schnapps. After a bit of thought, he plucked some vodka off the shelf and put it in his cart. Less of a migraine in the morning. He pushed his cart out of the aisle and towards the freezer section, almost pushing right into Sam.

Sam jerked back, startled from the cart, and Gabriel froze. His heart pounded in his chest and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Oh. Gabe. Uh… hey." Sam said.

"Sam," Gabriel said hoarsely.

More silence. They stared at each other, the awkwardness and tension growing between them as they took the other in.

"Sam!" A woman called.

She was soon over with him, taking his arm. She was beautiful, blonde, tall, and looked like she started her mornings with a ten mile jog and wheatgrass shake.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at Gabriel and tilting her head curiously.

"Oh, this is…" Sam started.

There was a clawing feeling of panic, embarrassment, and heartbreak in his stomach, and Gabriel quickly moved backwards then spun his cart back around. He grabbed the schnapps, placed it in his cart, and went to the checkout.

As soon as he slammed the apartment door shut behind him, Gabriel was drinking. He ripped the cap off the bottle and downed the schnapps as much as he could before he was coughing at the burn of it. Wash, rinse, repeat until the bottle was gone and Gabriel was back on the bathroom floor, crying heavy sobs and hugging a liquor bottle to his chest,his heartbreak going through him like waves.

Pulling himself back together this time took longer. The days blurred together and soon it was the office holiday party. Everyone from the office would be there, including the legal department. Which Sam worked in.

Gabriel spent two hours getting ready that morning, and an extra half hour readjusting his hair and clothes before the party. When he got there, Sam was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit disappointment and a bit relieved, but the night had just started. There was still a chance Sam could show up.

So Gabriel drank and snacked and participated in the obligatory small talk with his coworkers. When he was on the edge between buzzed and tipsy, he saw him. Sam came in with a few others from his department. Gabriel had the absent thought of that being perfectly fit to Sam. Even when they were supposed to take a break, he was working.

Gabriel had another drink.

They avoided each other until the end of the party. Trash was being collected, colorful tablecloths folded, and chairs stacked and shoved off to the side. Gabriel gave up his chair and scanned the dessert table for any leftovers he could sneakily grab and take home with him.

Sam went over first. He was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and Gabriel looked up at him with apprehension, frowning slightly.

"Gabe, I…" Sam paused and sighed. "I'm sorry. I… didn't want you to find out about Jess like that. I didn't mean for it to happen, especially not so soon after... it just… sorta happened and…"

Gabriel shook his head a bit, stopping him. He bit his bottom lip, his heart pounding. A few more heartbeats and Gabriel stood up straighter. He managed his most genuine fake smiled and said:

"It's okay, Sam. I'm happy for you."


End file.
